The Murder Association
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: A small "business" made to murder the innocent and the cruel, the Murder Association looks for their new fighter - resulting in heartbreak, injuries and of course, death. Rated T for violence.


**The Murder Association**

**This is another horror story, as you can probably tell, about a group of people who plot the murders of random people from the Mushroom Kingdom. I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I've taken some inspiration from two of my favourite writers here, but nothing too major I don't think.**

* * *

**_The Murder Association members _**

_LEADERS: Bowser, Kamek, Wendy Koopa_

_ASSASSINS: Red Ninjakoopa, Black Ninjakoopa, Green Ninjakoopa, Yellow Ninjakoopa_

_PLANNERS: Goombario, Watt, Rosalina_

_RECRUITERS: Bow, Princess Peach, Sushie, Flurrie_

_FIGHTERS: Mario, Yoshi, Kooper_

_TRAINERS: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Luma_

**_Former Murder Association members (R.I.P)_**

_Birdo, Morton Koopa, Petey Piranha, Funky Kong, Lakilulu_

* * *

"RED! GET IN HERE!" Wendy demanded. Her, Kamek and Bowser were all on different desks, all doing their business. Red Ninjakoopa wandered into their office.  
"Yes, Mrs Wendy?" he would always ask her.  
"I need you to send Black over to DK for training - his skills were simply not up to scratch in the murder of Toadsworth, he needs re-training to be up to the standards of you, Green and Yellow." Wendy informed.  
"Yes, ma'am." Red bowed.  
"You're free to leave now." Wendy smiled, and Red cringed at the horror of her smile.  
"Thank you, Mrs Wendy." Red smiled back, walking out of the office.

"Sushie! Get in my office right now before I cut of your flipper things and serve them to the rats!" Kamek ordered.  
"Hello Kamek, how are you today?" Sushie sarcastically smiled.  
"We need you and the others to recruit a new fighter. I hate to say it but Mario's going rather stale now. We need a replacement for him." Kamek spoke coldly.  
"I'll see what I can do, Kamek." Sushie told.  
"Good, we need someone just as good as him." Kamek said.  
"I have the perfect idea..." Sushie smirked, leading to a long silence.  
"Get the hell out of my office." Kamek spat.  
"Yes of course." Sushie quickly responded, running out of the office.

* * *

"So, girls, Kamek just told me that we need a new fighter - one to replace Mario-" Sushie informed.  
"What's happening to Mario?" Peach gasped.  
"Kamek said that he is getting stale - we need a fresh new fighter. Our trainers are great, so we could basically pick anyone with any glimpse of potential." Sushie smiled.  
"Hmm... we need someone vulnerable, but has a fighter within." Flurrie thought aloud.  
"What about Parakarry?" Bow suggested.  
"Parakarry is actually not a bad idea..." Sushie raised her non-existant eyebrows.  
"Where is Parakarry these days?" Peach asked.  
"No idea, but I'm sure our assassins can figure that out!" Flurrie grinned.  
"Guess so... I'll go and see Green Ninjakoopa now." Sushie told, "I'll tell him about our plans, if that wasn't obvious."  
"It was..." Peach sighed, "It was very obvious."

* * *

Kooper confidently wandered into the training room, where DK gave him his usual welcoming smile.

"Hey Kooper! What are you looking to improve today?" DK grinned.  
"Reflexes today, thanks." Kooper smiled.  
"Ok, go into room 6C where Diddy will help you improve on those." DK told, "I have another appointment with an assassin right now, but he seems to be late..."  
"That can't be good - I bet it's Black..." Kooper joked.  
"Probably." DK agreed, "Anyway, you better be off to Diddy."  
"Yeah, see ya a bit later then." Kooper wandered off, going into the blue room titled '6C', where his lesson in reflexes began.

* * *

"Okay! We need to come up with a new plan to kill someone new..." Watt cackled.  
"Who should it be?" Rosalina asked.  
"Well, according to my calculations, someone who goes by the name of Admiral Bobbery is planning a sexual attack on one of the princesses. I believe it should be him who we should take on next..." Goombario informed.  
"Eww! A sexual attack?" Rosalina whined, "That's gross!"  
"Very... That's why he should die!" Goombario shouted.  
"Ok, let's think of a plan!" Watt ordered, "You know what this means!"  
Goombario and Rosalina cheered, "It's time to put our heads together!"  
They literally put their heads together, shaped in a circle, and thought of their plan to kill Bobbery.

* * *

The Ninjakoopas, bar Black, were sat around, discussing their new ideas for assassinating whoever they may fight.  
"I think our current ways are the best possible, to be honest." Yellow shrugged, "They were taught to us by Luma, and she said they would be very effective. She was right."  
"Every person in this association wants to get that little bit better - because when the leaders decide to get rid of someone - it'll be those who aren't as determined to do well!" Red shouted.  
"That's true... but we don't need to improve just yet." Yellow admitted, "We're ok right now!"  
"A good point, but we have to think of ways to improve every now and again, surely?" Green asked.  
"Yeah, we probably won't settle this right now..." Red informed, "Let's stop arguing before it gets any worse."  
"Screw that! I love arguing!" Yellow cheered, but Red kicked him in the face - knocking him out - before anymore could happen.  
"Not so ninja now..." Red smirked.

**Knock, knock**

"Enter!" Green ordered, and in came Sushie.  
"Hello, I would like to have a word with the head of assassinations." Sushie stated.  
"That would be me." Red stepped up.  
"May we speak in private?" Sushie asked.  
"Of course." Red smiled as Sushie led him outside.  
"I have been told by Kamek that we need to recruit a new member - we have an idea to recruit Parakarry, but we've lost track of his location." Sushie informed, "That's where you come in."  
"What do you require?" Red questioned.  
"We need you to track him down - he's our only hope for a new fighter." Sushie confirmed.  
"Okay, give us a few days and we'll get back to you with some information," Red smiled, assuringly.

* * *

**This is the build-up chapter, which basically starts up the whole back story. Next chapter will show the new fighter in the beginning of their time in the TMA and obviously more. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
